


Friendship and Wine

by kjack89



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Era, Friendship, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjack89/pseuds/kjack89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Grantaire Ship Week. When Laigle senses that Grantaire is in a melancholy mood, he does what he can to alleviate it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship and Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Oh God I don't write porn I don't know what I was thinking...

“Grantaire, my good fellow!”

At the shout from behind him in the street, Grantaire paused in his step, turning as Laigle fell in beside him. “The morning sun is too bright for my eyes,” Grantaire remarked caustically, scowling at Laigle, “and you are too loud for my ears.”

Laigle just grinned at him. “To tell you truthfully, I would not have expected you to be out of bed this early. How many bottles of wine did you imbibe last night? I should know to expect many, but rather suspect that you drank more than usual.”

Grantaire’s scowl deepened, and he shrugged at Laigle’s insinuation. “I drank enough to forget my sorrows temporarily, as is the only respite wine offers. Alas, I drank not enough to forget permanently, and find them resurfacing at this most ungodly hour in the form of a headache determined to kill me and a stomach that growls and rolls like the sky during a storm and demands retribution in the form of food or wine, only to reject it, I fear.”

Chuckling, Laigle grabbed Grantaire’s arm, steering him towards Corinthe. “At the least accompany me as I break my fast. Were Joly here, he would foist some restorative on you, doubtlessly; I can offer only some hair of the dog and such company as myself.”

“Ah yes, where is Monsieur Joly this most foul of mornings?” Grantaire asked, following Laigle into the shop and seating himself with a heavy sigh on one of the stools. “It is a rare sight indeed to find you without him at your side.”

Laigle shrugged unconcernedly, gesturing at Gibelotte, who hurried to gather the usual meal and the usual accompanying wine. “He had an appointment across town. I know not what. We are not, perhaps despite appearances, joined at the hip, nor am I his keeper to memorize his schedule. Now, will you join me in eating, or is wine your only sustenance this morning?”

Grantaire heaved another sigh. “If my stomach will allow it, I shall partake in what you offer, though cannot make any guarantees. And I shall pass on the oysters, which I fear slide down far too easily and thus back up just the same.”

For a few moments they ate in companionable silence, Grantaire sticking mostly to bread and sipping cautiously at his wine, while Laigle had no such reservations, eating heartily of the cheese, ham and oysters, and drinking just as heartily of the wine.

Once Grantaire realized that his stomach was not going to reject the food and wine he offered it, he too began to drink in earnest, leaning back on his stool, grinning at Laigle. “Ah, what a fine thing wine is, to chase the pounding from my head and the unease from my innards. Is there anything wine cannot solve? I believe if we were to place place our fine lieutenants and those they so dislike at the same table with unlimited wine flowing, we would solve all our problems with little need for rash actions and revolutions.”

Liagle laughed as he took a sip of his wine, almost choking on it. “You forget, our dear Leader does not deign to allow wine to fog his mind.”

“And thus are the best laid plans ruined,” Grantaire sighed, draining his cup and placing it back on the table to refill. “Curse Enjolras and his convictions. Now we shall away to the barricades and there sacrifice our lives for a new world we shall not live to see.”

Frowning, Laigle leaned forward. “Still your tongue, Grantaire. Not all of us are convinced that the cause we fight for is a hopeless one. Ruin not this morning with your melancholy.” He raised his own glass of wine in a toast. “Today is a day for merriment, Capital R.”

Grantaire shrugged and sipped from his glass of wine. “I fear that not even your attempts at merriment are lifting me from my mood. Fie on this wine; it seems to have only solidified my foul mood.” He set the glass down and glared at it. “I apologize for ruining your meal with my ill temper. Surely this was not what you intended when inviting me here.”

“Do not apologize!” Laigle exclaimed, gesturing dismissively. “At the very least this has not been a boring meal. Of course, if my company cannot bring you from your melancholy, perhaps a more direct approach is required.”

Grantaire raised an eyebrow at him. “Do tell what you had in mind.”

Laigle drained his wine glass and stood. “Accompany me back to mine and I shall explain exactly what I am thinking, a way to while away the day and certainly bring a smile to your face.”

Grantaire stood as well, looking intrigued. “I admit that there is little I would not do to try and pull myself from this particular mood. Lead away, Bossuet.” He magnanimously offered his arm to Laigle, who took it and pulled Grantaire from the shop.

They chatted effortlessly as they strolled down the street toward the rooms Laigle shared with Joly. He led Grantaire up the stairs to his suite, and followed him inside.

Looking around the place, Grantaire nodded. “A pleasant enough place.” He glanced back at Laigle, who was untying his cravat. “Are you prepared yet to lay forth your idea to bring me to cheeriness?”

“Of course,” Laigle said, tossing his cravat on the desk and beginning to unbutton his waistcoat. “You may remove your cravat and waistcoat, and shirtsleeves, if you wish.”

Grantaire frowned at him. “What particular activity did you have in mind that requires my clothing be removed?” At Laigle’s lavacious grin, Grantaire flushed slightly. “Surely you do not mean…”

“Would it not make you more cheerful?” Laigle asked casually, sitting on the bed, his shirt half-unbuttoned.

Now Grantaire openly stared at him, watching as Laigle’s nimble fingers undid the rest of the buttons of his shirt. “You seem confident enough in your skills that undoubtedly I would leave in a far better mood than I came.”

Laigle leaned back, grinning at him. “And you do not share the faith in my skills?”

Grantaire shrugged. “I am a man who believes in little; I would not question my faith were I you.”

“Does Joly not seem satisfied in my skills?”

“He does,” Grantaire admitted.

“Does Musichetta not seem also satisfied?”

“She does. But it could be they gain their satisfaction from each other, with you only a sideplayer.”

Laigle propped himself up on his elbows and laughed. “It could be. But will you not test it for yourself, to see where satisfaction can be wrought?”

Grantaire shrugged again, looking slightly uncomfortable. “I do not often find myself a man in a position of easy satisfaction, least of all by one that I call friend.”

“Ah, now I understand.” Laigle sat up, shifting to the end of the bed, gesturing for Grantaire to step closer, which he reluctantly did, allowing Laigle to take his hand in his. “Do not mistake my offer for satisfaction to somehow be placing you above my own base desires. My satisfaction as much as yours stems from this arrangement. Now come. Would you not enjoy our friendship in the Greek way, giving and offering everything to each other in the name of brotherhood?”

Perhaps it was only the sweetness of the wine that still lingered on his tongue and brought a blush to his cheeks, but Grantaire allowed Laigle to pull him into a gentle kiss, winding Grantaire’s cravat around his fist to pull him down onto the bed beside him. Once Grantaire lay next to him, Laigle made quick work of his cravat and waistcoat, though his fingers fumbled on the buttons of Grantaire’s shirt, and Grantaire laughed against Laigle’s lips. “Allow me.”

He brushed Laigle’s fingers aside and undid his own shirt with steady fingers, shrugging out of it and tossing it aside without second thought. When they were both bare-chested, Grantaire sat back, hesitant, but Laigle pulled him close again, draping a hand around Grantaire’s waist and kissing him softly.

His hand traced down Grantaire’s back as the kiss deepened, and Grantaire shivered against his touch. Laigle smiled and moved from Grantaire’s lips to nip at his jaw and kiss down his neck, biting down on Grantaire’s neck.

Grantaire gasped, his hands grasping at Laigle’s arms. “Your mouth makes promises that I hope it will keep.”

Laigle laughed, licking at the mark that he had just made on Grantaire’s neck. “My mouth makes no promises that I will not eventually keep, though I would hazard to remind you that patience is a virtue with it’s own sweet rewards, if only you can maintain your composure for long enough.” As he spoke, he palmed Grantaire’s hardening cock through his trousers, ignoring the moans from the other man as he continued. “In fact, I daresay you could probably use a lesson in patience, and I seem just the man to teach it to you. Which makes you probably far luckier than I, as—”

Grantaire cut him off by raising a trembling hand to his lips. “I know you are considered quite the skilled orator, Lesgle de Meaux, but could you not put your tongue to better use?”

Grantaire’s voice came out as a breathy gasp, and Laigle’s answering grin was wicked. “Very well, Capital R. As you wish.” He undid Grantaire’s trousers in record time, releasing his hard member from the fabric, his fingers ghosting up its length, grinning even wider as Grantaire bucked into his touch. “Patience is a virtue, my friend.”

“So is silence and a mouth put to good use.”

Laigle laughed, but obeyed, taking Grantaire’s cock into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the head. Grantaire gasped, and Laigle placed a hand on Grantaire’s hip, rubbing his thumb down the jutting bone. He held him against the bed and licked down his cock before taking more of his into mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked.

Grantaire was breathing heavily by this point, every movement from Laigle drawing more gasps and moans. He would have twisted his hands in Laigle’s hair, but, seeing as the man lacked hair, gripped the bedsheets instead, his knuckles practically white. Laigle’s mouth brought him closer and closer to the edge until Grantaire gasped, “Laigle, my friend, stop.”

Laigle drew back, grinning at him. “You have not yet reached your release. Would you not have me continue?”

“I would not,” Grantaire said softly, grinning at him. “At least, I would not without you there with me.”

Nodding, Laigle sat back on his heels. “Now it is my turn to ask what you had in mind.”

Grantaire’s smile turned wicked and, using his skills from boxing and writing, flipped Laigle onto his back before Laigle could follow what was happening. His fingers made quick work of the fastenings on Laigle’s trousers, and soon enough they were tossed next to Grantaire’s, and both men were similarly nude.

Then Grantaire reached to take Laigle’s cock in his hand, rubbing his thumb across the tip before lazily pumping his fist up and down the length. It was Laigle’s turn to gasp and try to buck his hips, and Grantaire laughed before leaning forward to kiss him, swallowing his gasps.

When Laigle was as hard as Grantaire was, both of their cocks flushed and leaking against their bare stomachs, Grantaire released his cock, straddling Laigle’s thighs and bending to kiss him again, their erections brushing against each other. Still kissing him, Grantaire slowly began to move, rubbing their cocks together as he did.

The noises Laigle made against his mouth were irresistible, and he laced his fingers in Grantaire’s curls, his other hand slipping around Grantaire’s waist to hold him as close as possible, his own hips thrusting against Grantaire’s. Soon they were moving in tandem, thrusting together, their cocks slick as they rubbed together.

It did not take long before they were gasping together, about to reach the edge, and Grantaire slipped a hand between them to take both cocks in his hand, speeding them to their release. They came together, practically in unison, and when Grantaire finally regained full use of his senses, he rolled over next to Laigle, breathing heavily.

Laigle rolled onto his side, grinning at Grantaire. “Well, my friend, what mood do you find yourself in? Have you returned to cheerfulness, or must we try again to rouse you from your melancholy?”

Grantaire smiled as well, running his fingers down Laigle’s side. “I admit that I no longer find myself feeling quite as sorrowful as I did, and thank you for that.” His fingers stilled and his grin widened. “Of course, that does not mean that we should not try again. Melancholy is bound to return, after all.”

“Ah, and we cannot have that,” Laigle murmured, leaning in to kiss Grantaire. “Luckily for you, I have no plans for the rest of the day.”

Grantaire kissed him as well. “And luckily for you, I have no plans to leave your bed in the near future. Friendship and wine is such an agreeable thing, is it not?”

Laigle laughed. “That it is, my friend. That it is.”


End file.
